50 Ways to Say It
by laconic edge
Summary: 50 sentences based off prompts. SanUso


**1. Comfort**

For all the times Usopp has bent under his own cowardice and stress, he's never once run to anyone else for comfort; so the cook can't help but be honored when he feels the sniper choke on his own sobs, face buried in the Sanji's jacket.

**2. Kiss**

Getting a kiss is as difficult as getting laid sometimes, and he makes a mental note to leave the cigarettes behind this time before visiting Usopp in his workshop.

**3. Soft**

He's used to the soft offerings of a curvy body, not the harder angles (and nose) pressed against him; it's gonna take some getting used to, though he's more than willing to try.

**4. Pain **

For all the battles, bruises and scars he's acquired on the Grand Line, nothing compares to the numbing pain of leaving _him_ and the others behind, all because he can't look past his own shortcomings.

**5. Potatoes**

"Potatoes again?" is what he _wants_ to say, but Sanji's hand comes dangerously close to a box of mushrooms; Usopp grabs the sack of potatoes and peels like his life depends on it.

**6. Rain**

There's something about a light rain that turns Sanji into a boy again, Usopp thinks, as he's eagerly dragged outside to dance with him.

**7. Chocolates**

Usopp is no woman – Sanji has seen the proof enough times to know that much – but as he watches the sniper happily tear into the box of chocolates, the cook's glad some gifts cross the gender boundary.

**8. Happiness**

They've never been on an actual date for the entirety of their relationship, which is okay; being near each other is all they really need.

**9. Telephone**

"Y'know, I've heard a den den mushi can be used for all _sorts_ of thin— Alright, alright, just stop glaring at me like that."

**10. Ears**

He's always found it interesting how Usopp blushes at his ears first and when calling his friend out on it, promptly wonders how far down his neck that resulting blush can go.

**11. Name**

A loud scream interrupts his nap; Zoro grumbles irritably, not bothering to yell at them because he's heard the name "Mr. Prince" mixed in with all the groaning, which he takes as his cue to get lost in town.

**12. Sensual **

Sanji's never allowed to eat a banana near him again, _ever_, the stupid pervert.

**13. Death**

Nami the first one to see with sickening clarity, watching him slump lifelessly against the galley wall, Kabuto still clutched in his hand like his last lifeline, that death is going to try and take another of her nakama away.

**14. Sex**

It's _that_ part of their relationship that Usopp knows he'll be terrified and self-conscious about, until the moment comes and a patient Sanji waits for him every step of the way.

**15. Touch**

Usopp's usually the first one to fall asleep, giving Sanji time to smooth his fingers over every expanse of muscle and skin available, relishing in the moment and the fact that it's his now, and his alone.

**16. Weakness**

He's been kicked in the head too many times to count for trying to sneak food from the kitchen, but ah, he hasn't been kicked _overboard_ yet; a grinning Usopp just laughs when Sanji sputters and insists it's because he keeps forgetting, Longnose, nothing else.

**17. Tears**

It takes the effort of the crew to get Franky to quit with the waterworks and the cheesy guitar solos once he finds out about his bros' "super" romance.

**18. Speed**

It hasn't escaped anyone's notice that while Usopp takes off like a madman whenever he's in danger, he damn well nears the speed of light when Sanji is.

**19. Wind**

Windy days have become a favorite of Sanji's, as he never gets tired of offering his jacket to the shivering sniper.

**20. Freedom**

Robin's glad for her nakama's happiness, especially Sanji's, as while she doesn't think loving a woman would be necessarily restricting for him, this way she knows he'll enjoy the freedom that comes from loving someone with all of himself – and not just his gentlemanly side.

**21. Life**

It's hardly what he'd call a "pirate's life" – Usopp thinks they rather suck at being traditional pirates in any sense besides having a flag – but it's only under _this_ life that he's gotten to be with him.

**22. Jealousy**

In retrospect, Sanji doesn't feel the least bit sorry for introducing that touchy-feely, shitty-ass dipshit to the ceiling – he had it coming – though in his defense he's _trying_ to look it when an irate Usopp informs him they're gonna have to work on his temper.

**23. Hands**

Everyone knows Sanji uses his hands exclusively for cooking… or not so exclusively, Usopp thinks, and tries to swallow a moan when one slips under his shirt.

**24. Taste**

Sanji tastes of a hot temper and of smoke, such an oddly addicting combination that Usopp hasn't tried to make him quit yet.

**25. Devotion**

It's a lot easier than he thought it would be, to extend his endless devotion from "ladies" to "ladies plus one coward."

**26. Forever**

They can't promise each other "forever" – there's no such thing on the Grand Line; so they'll live everyday like their forever's been cut short.

**27. Blood**

He rocks them gently back and forth, pleading for the other to tell him a story about princesses and heroes and happy endings, one that doesn't include an endless flow of blood seeping into his clothes.

**28. Sick**

The crew informs Usopp he is never allowed to get sick again; they nearly lost Chopper to Luffy's hunger pains after Sanji refused to leave his side.

**29. Melody**

Dating Sanji sometimes feels like dating the entire crew, and he's not sure how to go about telling Brooke that while he appreciates the melodies outside the galley door, it's starting to get as annoying as the skull jokes.

**30. Star**

Maybe he really doesn't have a creative bone in his body, as all he sees are a bunch of glittering dots in the sky instead of dragons and knights; it's making Usopp pout at him though, so Sanji settles himself down for a long night of star-gazing and tries again.

**31. Home**

Home is where the heart is - truer words have never been spoken, and Usopp spoons himself more closely against the snoring cook.

**32. Confusion**

Once they come out officially, it takes Sanji a few days to get the point across to the crew that no, Usopp isn't secretly a woman, and hell no, he isn't _exactly_ gay.

**33. Fear**

His greatest fear has been realized twice – once in Water 7 and again in Sabaody– and Sanji isn't sure he can handle Usopp leaving him a third time.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Sometimes Usopp flinches from the sight of a lightning storm and thunder rumbling the sea, when he thinks anyone isn't looking; it's a habit Sanji can readily understand.

**35. Bonds**

No matter the definition of their relationship, there's a deep, indefinable bond that's already intertwined their lives together.

**36. Market**

They've been designated the unofficial shoppers for Sunny; for this, Usopp's glad, since it means he can distract Sanji away from the mushrooms.

**37. Technology**

Thing's really went to hell when Luffy found the camera; now Sanji has to bribe his stupid captain with one free night at the refrigerator – under close supervision, of course – so no one gets a hold of the photo of him and Usopp curled up together, as while he loves his Nami-san, he knows blackmail when he sees it.

**38. Gift**

Shopping for Sanji is a tough and sometimes thankless job, mostly because the cook is reluctant to be on the receiving end of anything, yet Usopp's found that the simplest gifts – who knew he'd appreciate someone making _him_ dinner? – reap the best results.

**39. Smile**

They're old and gray, mere shadows of their former glory, but Usopp can still give him a wrinkly old smile that nearly makes Sanji trip over his cane.

**40. Innocence**

For all Sanji's perverted tendencies and Usopp's less than creditable stories, their actual coupling is soft, tender, and almost innocent in its nature.

**41. Completion**

Whenever he thinks of the cook, he thinks bold, thick lines with an ounce of grace and flow, and smiles to himself as he sketches in the last curve to his picture.

**42. Cloud**

Those that watched the romance unfold think it might've started with the adventure on a sea of clouds, where one went against his very nature to save a friend and the other just extended his nature to encompass one more.

**43. Sky**

"Why are you always watching the sky?" Sanji asks, and a blushing sniper replies that the color reminds him of someone's eyes; he didn't know Kaya-chan had blue eyes.

**44. Heaven**

It had all started because that damn mosshead insisted he could drink more than him, and apparently Usopp looked a lot like Nami-san when he was suffering from alcohol-induced brain damage; either that or both of them had been lying about the "You must've fallen from heaven" line.

**45. Hell**

The color pink and lacy dresses aren't things Usopp would equate to the level of Hell, but he's learned not to mention either if he wants to keep Sanji out of the fetal position.

**46. Sun**

On the Grand Line's unforgiving waters where the weather can never make up its mind, sunny days are hard to come by; thus when they do decide to visit, Sanji makes sure to properly enjoy Usopp stripping down to his swim shorts.

**47. Moon**

There's not a romantic bone in Usopp's body, so he's quietly delighted when he's the one to suggest a candlelit dinner under the full moon, just the two of them.

**48. Waves**

He's sinking slowly beneath the crashing waves, eyes unfocused, and yet the crawling fear doesn't come like he expects it to; probably because he knows there's no way he'll die, not when Sanji will dive in to save him every time.

**49. Hair**

Sanji must have a crazy obsession with his hair, he thinks, since he's always using some excuse to sneak up behind him and bury his face in the soft curls.

**50. Supernova**

"And I feel like taking off~! Let me be your supernova--", the resulting foot in Usopp's mouth was Sanji's answer to him ever singling karaoke.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes, as once again this is unbetaed. I'll find one eventually. But yes, my first time trying my hand at sentences. Some were... harder than others, admittedly. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
